


Plenty

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Plenty

_I look into your eyes  
They told me plenty  
I already knew_

\------

When he came through the stargate, he was greeted by armed guards holding M-16s. General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam came running through the door before the wormhole snapped closed behind him.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Jack."

"Colonel"

"Welcome back, Colonel."

It didn't take a genius to know they had been worried about him. It was obvious, even in the normally stoic Teal'c.

But it was what he saw in Sam's eyes that rocked him to the core. He saw was what they couldn't have. Love. Pure and raw. And a fear they would never get the chance to explore those feelings, someday.


End file.
